The embodiments herein relate generally to walking canes. More specifically, embodiments of the invention are directed to a walking cane with enhanced safety and security features.
Canes are beneficial for assisting users when walking on the ground. In particular, the walking cane serves as a mobility aid that enhances user support and balance by redistributing weight from any of the user's legs. As such, these canes are particularly beneficial for elderly individuals or other individuals who suffered an injury that inhibits their ability to walk independently.
Safety and security are areas of concern for users of these walking canes, particularly elderly individuals. Elderly individuals have to be careful to avoid potential tripping hazards when walking. In addition, elderly individuals have to protect themselves from theft or violent crimes since they are often victims of these crimes due to their inability to defend themselves.
Several walking canes exist as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,933,855, 5,901,723 and 5,056,545, which disclose canes or sticks having various safety features such as a lamp, alarm and pepper spray components. However, these canes and sticks are limited because they are bulky and/or difficult to maneuver or operate. In addition, these canes and sticks do not provide the capability to capture images or video of the surrounding area of the cane, which provides the user peace of mind by having the ability to document any evidence of a crime or safety hazard leading to a fall.
As such, there is a need in the industry for a walking cane with enhanced safety and security that addresses the limitations of the prior art, which provides the user the capability to generate video of the surrounding area of the cane when in use for a retrieval at a later time. There is a further need for the walking cane to provide an easy to use device that is compact and easily stored.